


Dinners

by samithemunchkin



Category: Mark Ronson (Musician), The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger introduces Mark to home cooked meals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinners

**Author's Note:**

> Random bunny I've had for a while and I've been wanting to write for a while so here.

The first time Digger made him dinner was after they had only been officially dating for a couple of weeks. Until then they had always either gone out for dinner or ordered take out, thought that had been mostly because they rarely had the chance to stay at either of their own apartments. 

The first time Digger had made him dinner was when the younger man had been staying with him in New York for a couple of days. Mark had come home late at night to find Digger waiting for him in his dining room, which was lit by tens of candles and the table fancily set. It had thoroughly surprised him, he couldn't even remember the last time he had actually had home cooked dinner at his own home, the concept of the whole thing had been utterly alien to him. Up until he had met Digger that is.

It had taken him months to get used to it though and even though it actually felt a little awkward for him still, it did feel nice.  
One time when he had been working at a studio all day, he had gotten a call late at night from Digger, asking when he'd be coming home and what he'd like to have for dinner. He had been so surprised he had actually just stuttered on the phone, saying he could probably leave already if Digger wanted and mumbling how he'll eat whatever he wanted to make. 

After the phone call he had kept staring at his phone and when the guy he had been working with had asked if something had happened he had explained that his boyfriend was going to make him dinner like it was the most amazing thing in the entire world and the guy had laughed and told him to get going, advising he should probably bring something nice for his boyfriend then.

And Mark had done just that, bringing Digger a small boquet of roses and a cake for dessert, which he gave to the younger man with a bright blush on his cheeks immediately when he had gotten home. It all felt a bit too clichéd, too romantic but at the same time, as he had watched Digger's face light up with the brightest of smiles out of pure joy and his deep blue eyes had shone with so much love, somehow nothing else really mattered, he felt like he wanted this to be his life every single day. And when Digger had embraced him and kissed him so sweetly, he had found himself whispering those three words for the first time.

Neither of them had really minded that they had to reheat the dinner a few hours later.

As months passed he kept looking more and more forward to those home cooked dinners as Digger quickly learned to make his favourite meals. His whole apartment felt more alive, more like a home when Digger was around and at the same time, any place with Digger around felt like home and he found himself travelling more and more to stay with the younger man when he couldn't come to him.

At one point he wondered if his constant presence was starting to annoy Digger and he had tried to cut back the travelling but then they had just ended up calling and texting each other all the time and in the end Digger had even confessed he wished they could be together more.

They wouldn't take the next big step for another few years but the thought of someday getting an apartment together was planted in both of their minds simply from enjoying home cooked meals.


End file.
